Forum:The Pub
nl:Forum:De kroegro:RoWikicity:CafeneaCategory:Tavern Welcome in the Pub! Want to help? Do you want to help making this Wikia big? No problem! Currently we're still working on some website issues, but you can help us. If you know how to work with the MediaWiki-software and you know how to improve a Wikia, let us know! Second question: we're looking for names of the first neighbourhoods in Noble City, our capital. Anyone can suggest a name and the theme of the neighbourhood. Need inspiration: check this site out, it's the original version of Wikination, named Wikistad and it's in Dutch. Questions? The Pub is the place to be, or ask me! 07:35, 22 August 2007 (UTC) :News: There is a map of our country coming up! 18:51, 25 September 2007 (UTC) News * We have a map! * Noble City is growing * Our site is become better : 15:06, 26 September 2007 (UTC) Get a house! You can now buy a house, a shop or a restaurant in the following places: * Trading Quarter, Noble City * Sofasi, Asian Island 06:34, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Lovia is going to be divided into states! I'm willing to divide Lovia into (5') states: * Western Peace Island + Discovery Isle + Isle of Frisco + Isle of London * Eastern Peace Island (including Noble City) * Kings Island * Central Nation Archipelago (Bird, American, Adlibitan, Libertan, Philosopher's, British and Love) * Asian Island + Truth Island What do you think guys? Please answer as quick as possible! 11:24, 29 September 2007 (UTC) :I'm pro. Lokixx 11:37, 29 September 2007 (UTC) ::Great! Somebody else? 11:38, 29 September 2007 (UTC) ::: Great idea! --Maarten M. 11:40, 29 September 2007 (UTC) Nice. Alexandru 11:47, 29 September 2007 (UTC) :I'm glad to see so much people here. :D 11:52, 29 September 2007 (UTC) :: The only problem is that we are all Libertan people. --Maarten M. 11:55, 29 September 2007 (UTC) The Pub ::: Yes, we are. Anyone who can bring Americans or Britishmen or whatever, please do so! 11:56, 29 September 2007 (UTC) : I hereby declare Lovia divided into these five states! Does anyone know good (and short) names? 12:01, 29 September 2007 (UTC) :: I support this proposal too. I'd prefer names like ''Montana, Nevada and California, but of course, not exactly these names :-) 12:37, 29 September 2007 (UTC) ::: Yes, seems good to me. 13:10, 29 September 2007 (UTC) (2) * '''State of Oceana (OC) - Southwestern Peace Island + Isle of Frisco + Isle of London *: Oceana > aan de kant van de oceaan * State of Sylvania (SY) - The rest of Peace Island + Discovery Isle (including Noble City) *: Sylvania > sylva > bossen, bebost, land van de bossen * State of Kings (KI) - Kings Island *: Duidelijk, of niet. * State of Seven (SE) - Central Nation Archipelago (Bird, American, Adlibitan, Libertan, Philosopher's, British and Love) *: Seven > zeven eilanden * State of Clymene (CL) - Asian Island + Truth Island *: Clymene of Asia > Griekse godin :What do you guys think of this? 16:10, 29 September 2007 (UTC) ::I'm a supporter of this suggestion. Lokixx 16:12, 29 September 2007 (UTC) :::Great :D 16:13, 29 September 2007 (UTC) ::::I'm going to introduce it officially. 17:50, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :We have a new map! All the states are on it! 15:39, 3 October 2007 (UTC) ::A beauty ;-) Alexandru 07:07, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :::Thankx. Now I'm working on a small constitution. 15:59, 4 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Where is noble city, which state? 15:26, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :::::Sylvania. Alexandru 16:08, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Sylvania doet me denken aan "Transilvania", "Transsylvanië", "Transylvania" ;-) Alexandru 16:11, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Ambassy's Lovia has now an Ambassy in Libertas, can Libertas get an ambassy in Lovia? 17:07, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :Soon, when Downtown NC is built. 18:13, 4 October 2007 (UTC) I don't understand.. If Lovia has just 2500 inhabitants (from which 1500 in Noble City, Sylvania), why are 5 states needed? 200 inhabitants per state approx? Alexandru 16:10, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :For the future. 16:21, 5 October 2007 (UTC) ::I can see Lovia is working on it's future, and that's a great thing. I hope Lovia will be an efficient and correct state, compared to Libertas that is already having troubles with voting and laws. 11:03, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Heir to the throne Lovia has found to heirs to the throne, but we're still looking: * , first-born nephew of the former king * Alexander Noble, second-born nephew of the former king If we don't find somebody more related to the former monarch, it's probably going to be one of these people. 11:54, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Welcome? Hi, I decided to join al of you and to live in this beautiful country. I already (re)started the Nobel University. Ofcourse I'm looking for participants. Any volunteers? 18:46, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :Of course. I'll be there in a minute. 08:22, 9 October 2007 (UTC) Referendum Important! ''click here!'' : 17:46, 9 October 2007 (UTC) Appartment buildings In our new Noble City neighborhood, we opened two new appartment buildings: * New York Building * Wikicity Building Soon there will be more! 14:59, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Wiki Awards From this day you can nominate people/articles for the Wiki Awards. It is NOT possible to vote yet. From 19 november you can vote, in every category one time! 17:10, 1 November 2007 (UTC) THE M from Libertas _biH36aZe_Q :>nl:The M for more! Gazeta There will appear news, but you can't see it on "Recent changes" 'cause the articles are written on the central wikia. So, just look some times and you'll see ;D ~!Alexandru 17:17, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :Is it with an interwikitemplate or what?? 17:17, 24 November 2007 (UTC) ::Yes, but I have to remove the template all the time, and then I have to put it back. (but I do it with "toon bewerking..."), but it doesn't appear on recent changes. Very stupid system actually. Alexandru 18:01, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :::Tja. 18:02, 24 November 2007 (UTC) ::::na bwc: but it can only from the Central to a 'normal wiki'.18:02, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Recent changes Could you put interwiki links on MediaWiki:Recentchangestext? Alexandru 18:04, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :I'll do that right now. 18:05, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :: :-) Thnx. Alexandru 18:21, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :::You're welcome. 18:22, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Best idea ever, lol Why don't you propose this wiki for the wikia spotlight? Alexandru 18:32, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :Yes, why not? --OosWesThoesBes 18:34, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :: Haha ;; I made a flag design, a minute. 18:36, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :: What do you think about it? 18:38, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :::Why a naaldtree? --OosWesThoesBes 18:42, 24 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Because it's a nice tree and it grows a lot in Lovia. Do you like the flag?? 18:43, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Ow, I thought... California... More tropical... But it sure is a nice flag--OosWesThoesBes 18:44, 24 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::There a lots of pines in Calif! I've been there (great place!!!) and the thing that stuck the most in my head were the pines. 18:46, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::Never been there, too far away. The farrest I've ever been was... Slovakia or Italia. --OosWesThoesBes 18:50, 24 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::My parents are travellers. So I've been to the USA twice, to Norway and to lots of places in Europe. This summer it's gonna be Morocco. 18:51, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::I personally don't like going away far. I've been to: Slovakia, the Netherlands, Belgium, Luxemburg, Germany (boring) France, Italy, Austria and may be something else too I don't remember anymore. --OosWesThoesBes 18:55, 24 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::And I like nothing more than travelling far :) 18:59, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::I can't lie, I travel very much. From California (Lovia) to T&T (Vreêland) to New Zealand (Città) to Italy (Rowikicity) to the Azoren (Libertas), that all in just 1 hour. --OosWesThoesBes 19:01, 24 November 2007 (UTC) 1) But what do you think of my idea, Dimitri? 2) Hmm, yes. Nice but.. I don't think it really symbolizes its country like the Libertan flag and the Adlibitan flag do. 3) I like travelling :-) Once a year I go to Romania, and then the other places, like Italy/France/Spain in the summer and Switzerland/France/Austria in the winter :-) But I've never been to a place outside Europe, a real European ;-). Alexandru 19:09, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :# Can you propose that? :# I think the two other are both too busy if you know what I mean. This is sober and it stands for a country with class. :# :D 19:15, 24 November 2007 (UTC) ::# Dunno, you're the king? Alexandru 14:21, 27 November 2007 (UTC) News Gazeta gets every 2/3 days new articles, but you can't see it in the recent changes so stay tuned! Alexandru 14:21, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Hi folks Any chance to find out whoiswho here ? Just made some contributions. I'll be back soon. Lars 07:32, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :Great to see you here :) Well, you can check out . 09:13, 30 November 2007 (UTC) ::Wow,... everybody is here I guess. This looks like the exodus from Wikistad ! What the heck is going on there ? Should I continue contributing there or should I save my energy for the Kingdom of Lovia ? Lars 10:59, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :::Well, I can't saw you you should do in Libertas, I can only say you're very very welcome here in Lovia 15:19, 30 November 2007 (UTC) Publicity I made some 'advertisements' in Libertas, to get even more people to Lovia, just as a holiday, or for business, maybe even for living. 16:51, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :I've seen that. Good idea. Lars 17:00, 1 December 2007 (UTC) Libertas' ending, a great start for Lovia I like to see this wiki growing :-) Alexandru 14:26, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :That's friendly of you (but not entirely towards Libertas) Good luck with your wiki too. 14:28, 2 December 2007 (UTC) VERY IMPORANT NEWS FROM THE GOVERNMENT Important for every inhabitant! * We have juist built the Capitol and I started up a Congress, First Chamber and Second Chamber. * Soon, we will have a REAL government, chosen by the people. * That's why we need a Constitution, in which everything important about the nation and how it works is explained. * I made my version of it. I'm going to put it on the Forum:First Chamber in a minute. Normally this forum is only for Members of the Congress, but because we have to vote the constitution first, everyone can debate about the proposal and can vote afterwards. Your 14:51, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :Exciting ! Lars 14:53, 2 December 2007 (UTC) ::There it is: Forum:First Chamber !! 14:59, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Please read it well. Also important news! Forum:Second Chamber Vote for the constitution! 19:52, 5 December 2007 (UTC) Santa Claus Today, I received the nicest present ever from Santa Claus: his team correcting my english on my editing pages. Isn' t that kind of him and his team ? Lars 07:20, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :It sure is 12:33, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::Nice atmosphere here in Lovia! I like this place very very much! 12:47, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Frisco Little Frisco will soon be opened! So take a look at this beautiful and peaceful town, central in Noble City. 13:34, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :Nice :) very nice. I it. 17:19, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks. Now it's officially 16px opened to the public! 09:34, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :::Nice :) very nice. I it. :) 10:05, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Capitol design What do you think about this design for the Capitol? 10:50, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :> [http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/8/8a/CA_Capitol3.jpg CLICK HERE] ::Great! Lokixx 11:43, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :::Thanx, originally, this is the State Capitol of California, in Sacramento. 12:42, 8 December 2007 (UTC) ::::I like it to. (California? What a surprise!) No realy, it's great. 14:16, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Than I'll make this the Capitol! I'll upload some images one of these days. 15:53, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Inactivity Is this wiki also becoming inactive? Alexandru 16:08, 12 December 2007 (UTC) :Of course not, it's the exam period, that's why most of us can't be here these days. 16:11, 12 December 2007 (UTC) Agriculture place Do we need a agricultur-place in Lovia? Lokixx 16:36, 12 December 2007 (UTC) :We sure do. Where do you want it? 16:48, 12 December 2007 (UTC) ::Maybe near Noble City? Lokixx 17:00, 12 December 2007 (UTC) :::The area under the TQ would become one, once... 17:58, 12 December 2007 (UTC) ::::It's a good place for me. Lokixx 18:05, 12 December 2007 (UTC) Little tour Can anyone give me a little tour arround lovia? the top places in culture ed? :Of course I can. I'm glad you're interested in our lovely Lovia. Well, our country is divided into five states: Clymene (where you can find the town of Sofasi and the Clymene State Airport), Kings (where they're building a new town: Newhaven), Oceana (uninhabited), Seven (seven beautiful islands with nature (Mellon Wetlands, Bird Island...) and at last Sylvania. Here is our capital Noble City, including many interesting neighborhoods. If you want culture, I suggest you visit the most wonderful Lovian Museum for Modern Art in Newhaven en Little Europe. In the rest of Noble City you will be able to find even more culture. And, you can always 'create' some culture by yourself :) Good luck! Any questions? >>> 09:08, 19 December 2007 (UTC)